


I'm Coming Home

by sakurastar0660



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Language, M/M, Multi, Multiple Relationships, Reader Insert, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurastar0660/pseuds/sakurastar0660
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You grew up knowing Barry and Iris before leaving to go live in Los Santos and join the Fake Crew, consisting of both Fake AH and Fakehaus. After taking over your father's pharmaceuticals company and after hearing about the Flash in Central, you decide to take a trip back to your old hometown to figure out who the Flash is. An unexpected alliance forms between you and the Rogues, one that quickly turns out to be one of the better decisions as you, the Fake Crew and Rogue help Team Flash keep Central City safe from your rival gang, Screw Attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically my other work called "I'm Coming Home", except instead of my character Cadence I wanted it to be a reader insert, so that's why it might sound and read the same.   
> There is alpha, beta, and omega dynamics so here is the break down of that. The ~ means they are mates/married. I also threw in years just for the heck of it. I will explain later on what an alpha/omega is and what kind of immorality the Fake Crew has, but it's something similar to Kendra and Carter.  
> (Y/N): Alpha/Omega ~ Adam: Alpha/Omega  
> Geoff: Alpha ~ Michael: Omega Bruce: Beta ~ James: Omega  
> Jack: Beta ~ Gavin: Omega Lawrence: Beta ~ Joel: Beta  
> Ryan: Alpha ~ Ray:Omega Matt: Beta ~ Sean: Omega  
> Berry: Omega/Beta ~ Snart: Alpha Mick: Beta Cisco: Beta Caitlin: Beta Wells: Alpha Joe: Beta Iris: Beta  
> Jeremy-1991; Barry, Iris, Ray- 1989; Cisco, (Y/N), Gavin- 1988; Caitlin, Michael- 1987; Sean-1986; Adam- 1985; James, Matt- 1984; Lawrence-1983; Jack- 1982; Bruce, Joel- 1981; Ryan-1980; Geoff-1975; Len, Mick-1971

_ In other news, The Flash saved five people from a burning building before rescuers even arrived at the scene, making this the fifth time this week that The Flash has saved people. I don’t know about you Hanson but I think that whoever this person is, they are a real hero. _

“Are you still looking into that flash thing?” Michael asks, standing behind you.

“It’s just, I feel like I know who the Flash is.” you reply, closing your laptop.

“Is that why you want to take a trip to Central City?” Geoff calls from the dining room, helping Gavin finish setting the table.

“Key word ‘you’.” Adam says, seemingly almost frowning.

You stand and make your way into the dining room and come to stand next to Adam. “Look, I know you all aren’t exactly happy about it but if this is who I think it is then it’s best if I go alone. Besides, I don’t need two of the most notorious gangs running amok in Central.” 

“We can handle not destroying a city.” Bruce says, to which both you and Adam give the beta a look. “What?”

“As much as I’d love to believe that,” Adam starts. “I don’t believe you all could resist that urge. No matter how hard you all try.”

“Hence why you all need to stay put.” You conclude.

“If anything, if she needs help she can always call us.” Ray huffs as Ryan plucks his DS from his hands as Jack and Joel brings out the food.

Lawrence shrugs. “I don’t see what the problem is- if she want to go by herself than I say let her. She’s a big girl and she can take care of herself.”

“Well, if she’s gonna go on a vacation I say that we all go on one as well.” Gavin suggests. “I hear Tahiti is lovely this time of the year.”  

Ray rolls his eyes. “Really? Tahiti?”

“Tahiti sounds lovely.” James adds. “Drinks on the beach, doing a little sun bathing-”

“And you and Bruce can finally get your honeymoon over with.” Joel finishes, ducking behind Sean as Bruce throws a nearby book at him.

“It wouldn’t be a honeymoon,  _ Joel _ , if you all go with us.” Bruce huffs.

“Tahiti is a big place.”

“Alright guys.” You look at them. “You can argue about that later and when you do you can go outside so you don’t wreck the house.” You give Bruce a pointed look.

“Yeah Bruce; you can take it outside so you don’t wreck the house.” Michael smirks as he takes his seat.

Bruce glares at the omega. “Like you and Gavin are any better.”

“At least we haven’t broken anything.”

“Neither have we you asshole!”

“You want to go right now dickhead?” Michael pushes up out of his seat, looking ready to leap across the table and fight the beta.

“Enough!” Adam barks, making everyone flinch because Adam is yelling and he hardly ever yells or raises his voice. “We’re supposed to be having a nice family dinner before (Y/N) leaves, not arguing and fighting with each other.” Michael, Bruce and Joel mutter their apologies. “Now are we all going to act civil and have a nice time or do I need to punish you all?”

“We’ll be good.” Bruce promises, Michael and Joel agreeing.

“Good.” Adam takes his seat before picking up his silverware and begins eating, the others taking their seats and following the alpha’s lead. He glances over and notices you smiling. “What?”

“It’s rare that you raise your voice and really take on the alpha role like that.”

Adam smiles. “Well I can’t let you have all the fun.”

You slightly laugh. Dinner is relatively quiet, Michael, Gavin and Ray planning what they want to play after dinner, Lawrence makes a few suggestions to which Michael tells the beta if he wants to makes suggestions then he’d have to play them as well. Lawrence shrugs at that, saying he’d only play if Michael doesn’t get mad and quit halfway through. Michael accepts the ‘challenge’ making Geoff roll his eyes, muttering he wasn’t going to be responsible for anything Michael does. Jack and Ryan discuss possible modifications they could add to the weapons they are working on making, Ray chiming in occasionally with his own ideas. After dinner you help Jack and Matt clean up while the others basically scatter, the Lads as well as Lawrence and Sean head into the entertainment room, Geoff, Adam and Ryan head to the library while Bruce, James and Joel retire to their rooms. Once done helping out in the kitchen, you head up to your room to finish packing. As you set your bag on the ground, the door opens and in walks Adam. “Hey.” You smile at him.

“Hey.” He closes the door behind him. “I see you’ve finished packing.”

“Indeed I have.”

Adam sits down on the bed. “You know that we’re all going to miss you right?”

“I am well aware of that.”

“Some of us more that others.”

You sigh. “Adam if this is some weird way of trying to tell me that you don’t-”

Adam grabs your wrist and pulls you onto his lap, wrapping his arms around your waist. “It’s not that. I actually want you to go and I’m glad that you are.”

You raise a brow. “You’re glad I’m going?”

“Yeah. I know you’re going because you think the Flash is your best friend from high school and even if he isn’t you should still go see him.” He puts a finger on your lips to keep you from interjecting. “I know what you’re going to say: ‘What if he doesn’t approve of what I’m doing?’ or ‘What is he doesn’t accept me because I’m one of these Metahumans?’ or ‘What if he doesn’t remember me?’” You slightly glare at him only because he knows you all too well. “One, you worry too much over the little things. Two, he’s not going to hate you because you’re a Metahuman, especially not if he’s the Flash and even if he isn’t he still won’t hate you. I know this because he’s your friend and despite not talking to each other in ten years, true friends accept each other no matter what.”

You spin around, straddling his hips as you wraps your arms around his neck. “You know that you could convince anyone of just about anything right?” Y0ou ress your head against his shoulder as he wraps his arms around you. “You do also realize that you’re the best and I’m going to miss you right?”

Adam smiles. “Yes I do realize that.” He turns his head and kisses your temple, glancing over at the clock. “You should probably get some sleep; you have an early flight tomorrow.”

You hum in acknowledgement, your eyes already closed as you relax against Adam. The alpha slightly purrs, standing up and helps you undress before laying you down on the bed. He strips down to his boxers before climbing in, you curling up against his side and he wraps an arm around your. “Good night my darling mate.” he presses a kiss to your forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

You step off your company jet, bags in hand as you makes your way off the tarmac towards the garage where they keep the cars. Even though Central City really isn't a major city the airport still gets a lot of travelers, most of them businessmen so they are well accommodated. Even so you had Pegasus deliver your Zentorno to the airport. The valet hands you the keys and you toss your bags into the trunk before hopping into the car and speed off, heading just outside the city where your family home is. You step out of the car, your heels clicking against the concrete as you unlock the front door and look around. Dust has gathered on every surface possible, reminding you just how long it's been since you've been here. First things first, you open all the curtains and windows to air the place out. Setting your bags on the couch before setting about cleaning every inch of the house, dusting, vacuuming, scrubbing the floors, making sure everything was clean and polished. You finish just before 4 and seeing as there isn’t any food in the house you grab your wallet and jacket, closing the front door behind you and smile as a Pegasus delivery man pulls up with your bike. 

“Here is the vehicle you’ve requested Miss.”

“Thank you.” You exchange the keys he’s handing you with several hundred dollar bills. The man mutters his thanks, heading out as you pull on your helmet and head into the city. Deciding where to eat is hard considering there are so many good places. You settle on a small bar by the name of Saints and Sinners, figuring that since it was a hot spot for the city’s criminals no one would really pay mind to one extra criminal. Pulling your helmet off, you enter the establishment, taking an empty seat at the bar and realize that there aren’t that many people here. Then again it was 4 in the afternoon but whatever. The bartender makes his way over to you. “What can I get you?” 

“I’ll take a Long Island from Hell as well as a nice juicy burger, no lettuce or onions, extra bacon and barbeque sauce please.” 

The bartender nods, sending the order back to the kitchen before making your drink. As he sets your drink down in front of you, he looks you over. “Something on your mind?” You ask, taking a sip of the drink.

“You wouldn’t be part of the Fake Crew would you?”

“Maybe. Don’t worry, I’m here by myself and I’m here on business. Not  _ that _ kind of business but actual business.”

“I’d be careful if I were you; there are a lot of criminals around here who would just love to put you down.”

“Oh don’t I know it.” You finish half of your drink by the time your food arrives. You takes a moment to take in the wonderful smell, sighing happily before digging into the burger. It was perfectly cooked and juicy just the way you liked it. 

The front door opens and in walks a small group of guys, young punks who call themselves a gang but are nothing more than a nuisance. You rolls your eyes, finishing your food as one of the guys looks at you, nudging his buddy and pointing at you. Well this will definitely make things interesting. The group makes their way over to you, two leaning against the bar on either side of you while the other two stand behind you. “Well looky what we have here; the big time alpha from Los Santos. Where the rest of your gang?”

“Not here.” You pull out enough money to cover your bill, setting it on the bar. “Now if you don’t mind I have work to do.” You stand up and turn to leave but the other two don’t let you.

“Oh come now. Why don’t we all head out and have some fun.” The same guy, an alpha judging by the kind of pheromones he’s giving off, says, suggestively waggling his eyebrows.

“I don’t think so.” You move to move past the others- betas of course- but the alpha grabs your arm.

“And I said that we’re going to have some fun.”

You slowly turn to glare at the hand, slowly moving to glare up at the alpha. You flashes him a coy smile. “Sure we can have some fun.” You grab the alpha’s hand and twist it backwards, the alpha howling in pain. The betas move to help. You release the alpha and block their pathetic punches, returning some of your own that knocks one to the ground and pushes the other two back. You makes short work of the other two, their unconscious bodies falling to the ground before you round on the alpha, grabbing his fist in hand and slam him up against the bar. Laying his hand flat against the bar you plunge a knife into the middle of his hand, watching him howl and struggle against you as you pin him up against the bar. “The next time you think you can tell another alpha what to do,” You growl, twisting the knife. “Just remember who the fuck you’re dealing with.” You pull the knife out and wipe the blood off with a napkin as the alpha falls to the ground, clutching his hand. You pull out several hundreds, laying them on the bar. “For the damage.” You say before making your way out of the bar and hop onto your bike. You speed off back to the house, placing your helmet down on the counter before laying down on the couch. You stare up at the ceiling for a while before rolling onto your side and closes your eyes, falling asleep.

****

“Why the hell do you want to find her?” Mick huffs, setting down his grinder.

Len glances up from the book he’s reading. “Because she could help us with our Flash problem. We could use her resources and pull off some bigger jobs as well.”

“With just the three of us?” 

“There is a reason why they call her the Ice Queen.” Len sets the book aside, standing up and moves over to where his gun sits on the bench. “And how could you not want to work with her. Just look at what she did in the bar.”

Mick rolls his eyes, grabbing a beer from the fridge. “I thought alphas hated each other.”

“Depends on the alpha and what the situation is. If there is an omega involved then a fight will more than likely break out, especially if the omega belongs to one of the alphas.” Len picks up his gun, running his hands over it. “In this situation we’d be merely working with each other, so there shouldn’t be much of a problem.”

“Alright, let’s say that we decide to bring her on; how will we even find her?”

“Leave that to me Mick.” Len turns to face the beta. “I have an idea of where to find her.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Yes! Touchdown!” Jeremey jumps up off the couch, pumping his fists.

You glance over from where you’re working on your car, smiling. “Is you team finally doing good?”

“We’re up three touchdowns and it’s only second quarter.”

You shake your head, grabbing a wrench to loosen a few bolts. You move across the garage and bring the engine lift over, hooking it up and remove the engine. You set about cleaning the engine as well as double checking the nitrous unit. Jeremey makes his way over to you, a beer in hand. “What are you doing exactly?”

“Giving her a tune up and cleaning her up since Gav took her out a while ago and well, you know how he loves those bikers. Both kinds of bikers.” You look at him, slightly smirking.

Jeremy shakes his head, sipping his drink. “He loves those bikers.”

“Bikers are quite fun.” You and Jeremy turn to see Snart make his way over to you two. “They sure know how to party.”

Jeremy pulls out his glock. “What are you doing here?”

“I came here to have a little chat with your boss.” Snart looks at you.

You continue cleaning the engine. “I’m a little busy at the moment. Why don’t you come back another time hm?”

“Look I’ll make this quick.” Snart takes another step forward, making Jeremy slightly glare. Snart turns to look at him. “Why don’t you put that away kid, before I make you and someone gets hurt?”

“I don’t take orders from you.” the omega growls.

“Jeremy,” You put a hand on his raised shoulder, resting your head on his other shoulder. “Why don’t you go get our guest a beer?” Jeremy glances down at you before lowering his gun and makes his way over to the fridge. You turn your attention back to Snart, pressing a knife against his neck. “You speak to one of my crew like that again and I will cut your tongue out. Very slowly. Do I make myself clear?”

Snart looks you in the eyes. “Perfectly.”

You huff, sheathing your knife and returning to your car. “What do you want?”

“Like I said I came to talk.” Snart quickly glances over as Jeremy sets two beers on the workstation before retiring back to the couch. “It’s rare that an alpha of the Fake Crew goes somewhere by themselves, even stranger and rarer when said alpha doesn’t do anything gang related in a city like Central.” He picks up one of the bottles, opening it and taking a sip. “I also know that you told the bartender that you’re here on business and since you came alone I believe it’s something more personal.”

“So?” You turn to look at him, wiping your hands with a rag.

“So I’ve done some research on you.” Snart turns to face you. “You’ve been looking into the Flash and I think I can help you out with that.”

You narrow your eyes, leaning against your car as you look Snart over. He doesn’t have his cold gun so it would be relatively easy to get rid of him, thought the alpha is said to be skilled at hand-to-hand combat. “And how would you help me hm?”

“I know who the Flash is, how he works and who his friends are.”

You raise a brow. “Oh really? And what would expect in return for this information? Money? Equipment?”

“Both of those would be nice but I’m thinking something a little bigger.” Snart comes to stand in front of you, making you push away from the car, standing up straight as Jeremy glances over at them. “We’re all criminals here so what I want is for us to form a partnership.”

You cock a brow up. “A partnership?”

“Yes. While you’re here in Central we’ll work together, you, Mick and myself, all the while trying to figure out how to stop the Flash.” Snart smirks at you. “I’ll give you some time to think things over. Call me when you’ve made up your mind.” He hands you a piece of paper before leaving.

Jeremy is on his feet the instant the doors close and is by your side. “You’re not really going to accept. Are you?”

You glance down at the number scribbled in neat handwriting. “I haven’t decided yet. Though it would sure be interesting.”

“Are you going to tell the others?”

You look at Jeremy. “You’re adorable when you worry.”

“I’m serious (Y/N). You know that they worry more than I do.”

“I’ll be fine.” You slip the paper into your pocket, turning back to the engine. “I can handle two criminals like Leonard Snart and Mick Rory.”

Jeremy frowns but returns to the couch to watch the game, though he’s not as invested in it as he was before. You finish up, putting the engine back and doing a once over to make sure you didn’t miss anything. When you finished with that you climb into the car, backing it out and telling Jeremy that you had somewhere to be and he tells you to be careful before you drive off. As you drive through the city you remember how beautiful it was. Well, it still is but for you it’s lost a little bit of it’s glamour ever since the particle accelerator exploded. You pull into an alley behind an abandoned building, killing the engine and climb to the roof of the building. You make your way to the far side of the building, looking down at the crime scene where cops and other personal are scrambling around the body you left for them. You pull a scope out of your pocket, moving from one cop to the next before landing on Joe and his partner, Eddie. “Have fun with this one detective.” You mutter. You watch him make his way over to the body where one of the CSI techs is kneeling next to it, collecting all kinds of evidence. “There you are.” You put the scope away, watching as they talk, no doubt that Joe noticed the trademark mark that you left for them and he’s probably warning the tech about them, being a good protective father like usual. Said tech glances over at the building you’re on, noticing you and you smirk, giving him a two finger salute, making sure that he could see it. “Catch me if you can Barry.”

Barry slowly stands up, staring at you and you just know that Joe is talking to him but the brunette ignore him, rushing towards the building. You watch as Joe tells Eddie something before hurrying after Barry. Even when the roof access door opens you don’t turn around, simply pulling your scarf up over your mouth and nose and speak in an octave lower than normal. “You’re pretty fast kid.”

Barry stops several feet away. “Who are you and why did you kill that man?”

You slowly turn to face him, your (e/c) eyes staring into his green ones. “You already know who I am. As for that pitiful excuse for a man down there,” You gesture down at the scene. “He made the decision to try and cross me, going behind my back to sell some of our product by himself and make some extra cash. I don’t tolerate that kind of disloyalty.”

“You didn’t have to kill him.”

You slightly laugh- leave it to Barry to be a goody two shoes boy scout. “That’s not how we operate kid.”

Barry frowns. “Stop calling me that.”

You shrug, taking a step forward. “Maybe I will once I know your name.”

Barry’s frown deepens. “And why would I tell you that?”

“Well, one it would save me the trouble of breaking into the CCPD or even making you tell me who you are. And besides,” You come to stand in front of Barry. “You’re rather cute and I’d hate to have to damage that pretty face of yours.” You lightly run your fingers over his cheek.

For the briefest moment little sparks of lightning dance in Barry’s eyes. “You’re not going to get away with this.”

You hear the roof access door open and know that that’s Joe. “We’ll see.” You land a solid punch to Barry’s abdomen before your fist connects with his face, knocking him to the ground. You make your way over to the side of the building where you parked your car. “See ya round kid.” You scale down the side using the fire escape as Joe makes his way over to Barry after shooting off a couple rounds at you.

“Barry!” Joe holsters his gun, rolling Barry onto his back. “Barry are you ok? What happened?”

Barry groans. “I got punched in the face Joe.” He brings his hand up, wincing and crying out in pain as he touches his nose. “I think you broke my nose.”

“Let’s get you to STAR Labs.” Joe helps him up, driving them over there. Barry tentatively pulls his shirt off, trying to avoid touching his nose and sits down on the bed in the medical bay as Caitlin gathers her supplies.

“So what happened exactly?” She asks, first examining Barry’s chest.

“Well, the killer was at the crime scene and…” He trails off.

“And you decided to play hero even without your suit and you went after them and wound up having your ass handed to you.” Harrison finishes, wheeling over and watches as Barry nods. “You really aren’t that very smart Mr. Allen.”

“Look I’m not just going to let a killer gloat and get away while I can do something.”

“Yeah but that doesn’t mean you get to be stupid about it.” Cisco says.

Barry slightly glares at the beta as Caitlin examines his nose. “Well thankfully only your nose is broken and even then it’ll heal within a few hours.”

“So, who is this killer anyway?” Harrison asks, looking between Joe and Barry.

Joe sighs. “That’s the thing; this isn’t just any ordinary killer. This was the female alpha from the Fake Crew, (Y/N).”

“You tried to take down the lead alpha from the Fake Crew?” Harrison growls, glaring while moving closer to Barry. “Do you have a death wish?”

“I don’t know what the problem is: she’s a criminal and I catch criminals. End of story.”

“No. No Barry. That is not the end of the story. There is a reason the Fake Crew is the most notorious gang in the nation. No one, and I mean  _ no one _ messes, with the Fake Crew and lives to tell about it.”

“Wells is right Barry.” Joe looks at him. “These people are not to be messed with. It's dangerous just for us cops but now that it seems like she's taken an interest in you we all have to be careful; if they find out what you can do, it could end very badly.”

“Joe I can protect myself.”

“I know you can but what about Cisco? Or Caitlin? Or even Iris? This is much bigger than either you and me.”

“Alright. Fine.” Barry holds up his hands in surrender. “I’ll back off.”

“Good.” Joe glances at his phone. “I have to go. I’ll see you at home.”

Barry nods, sliding his shirt back on, watching as both Wells and Joe leave the medical bay. Cisco leans over to whisper to Barry. “We’re not going to back off are we?”

“Nope.”

Caitlin looks at the pair. “You do realize that whoever this (Y/N) person is could do some serious damage to you.”

“That was Barry going against her but the Flash is much faster.”

“So you’ll go against both Well’s and Joe’s warnings?”

“If it means protecting the city.” Barry slides off the bed. “Look I’ve got to go too. I’ll see you later.”

You lean back in your chair, staring at your computer screens. “You’re as stubborn as ever Barry Allen.”

You grab your leather jacket with white fur lining, hopping onto your bike and drives back into the city. Climbing off you make your way inside the building, noting all the bank schematics as well as other building schematics. Making your way further inside you find two men sitting at a table. “Well, it’s not as quaint as I thought it would be.”

Mick jumps up, pointing his heat gun at you, causing you pull out your own gun. “Put it away Mick.” Len gives the beta a pointed look. Mick hesitates, glaring at you before slowly lowering his weapon. Len turns to look at you. “What are you doing here and how did you even find us?”

“Please it wasn’t that hard to track you two down.” You put your gun away. “Besides, I’ll make this quick. If we are to work together then you’re going to have to do everything I say, exactly how I say it and when I say it.”

“I don’t take orders from others.”

“You want a partnership, well then these are my terms.”

“Fine. And here are mine.” Len stands, coming to stand in front of you. “We share all information vital to each individual mission, we plan them together and in return we’ll watch you back as long as you watch ours as well as what I’ve already promised you.”

“Deal.” You hold out your hand. Len takes it, giving a firm shake. “So boys, what are you two cooking up?”


	4. Chapter 4

“Barry we have a robbery in progress over at First National Bank. Footage shows that it’s Cold and Heatwave.” Cisco says over the comms. 

“I’m on it.” Barry replies, zooming through the streets and stops in front of the bank. 

“We have company.” Snart says over their own comms.

“Keep our friend preoccupied.” You reply, setting your backpack down in front of the vault. “I’ll have this open in twenty seconds.” You pull out a handheld laser gun, pulling your goggles on and begin burning a hole through the door.

“Right.” Snart looks over at Mick. “Don’t hold back.”

“Trust me, I don’t intend to.”

Barry makes his way inside the bank. “Snart, how many times are we going to do this?”

“As many times as it takes for you to stop playing hero and coming after us.” 

“There’s good in you; I know there is.” 

“I don’t think so. Now Mick.” Snart flips his hood up, firing his gun at the speedster as Mick does the same thing.

Barry avoids the beams, making slow progress towards the pair. You set the gun down, opening the door and makes your way inside. You smile, stuffing the stacks of bills into your backpack, filling it up before filling up a duffle bag. You sling both bags onto your back, making your way up to the lobby to find that Snart and Mick are indeed keeping the Flash busy. You throw a knife at Barry, watching as the speedster catches the knife. “So you are as fast as they say.” You say, dropping your voice lower like before. Snart and Mick lay off on their firing.

Barry lets the knife fall to the ground, staring at you. “So you’re the alpha from the Fake Crew I’ve heard about.”

You give a bow. “The one and only.” You straighten up, smirking at him. “It’s nice to finally meet the one and only Flash.”

Barry turns to look at Snart. “So you’re working with a gang now huh?”

“Correction, we’re only working with her.” Snart motions to you with his gun.

“I still can’t let you get away.” 

You smirk. “I like a good challenge.” You shrug the bags off, handing one to each of the men. “Don’t worry; this won’t take long.” You take a couple steps forward, your heel making an audible click against the floor.

“Be careful Barry; she’s dangerous.” Cisco warns Barry.

“Oh I know.” Barry rushes at you, throwing some punches at super speed as he moves around. You slightly grimace in pain, watching Barry move and sticks your leg out at just the right time, tripping Barry up. Barry stumbles, giving you enough time to plunge a knife into his back, forcing him to the ground. Barry cries out in pain, struggling to move as you pin him down.

You leans down next to his ear, twisting the knife as you do so. “You’re gonna have to do better than that if you want to beat me.” You pull the knife out and punch him in the face, using enough force to knock him out. You stand up and follows Snart and Mick out the back to where you’ve parked their bikes. You all make your way back to one of Snarts more expensive safe houses, the three of you swiftly making your way inside before Mick starts counting up the money. You sit down at the desk, turning on your laptop and bringing up the security feed of STAR Labs, watching as Joe brings in an unconscious Barry.

“That was a little uncalled for.” Snart says, somewhat glaring at you.

“I didn’t kill him and it would have been no different if you had frozen him to the ground to get away.” You glance over the top of the laptop at him. “We got the money and I got what I needed.” You pull your knife out, Barry’s blood still staining the blade.

“And what exactly do you need his blood for anyway?”

You closes the lid of the laptop. “Snart-”

Snart holds up a hand. “Please, call me Len.”

“Alright Len,” You stands up. “Since you seem to know about the Flash, can you tell me what exactly gives him his speed?” You moves across the room to the makeshift lab area you’ve set up there, booting up the computer.

“It has something to do with the particle accelerator exploding.”

“Correct in the fact that when the accelerator exploded it released dark matter into the air, affecting many people in many different ways due to how the dark matter acted with other things.” You take a drop of blood and places it on a slide, then placing it under a microscope. “The Flash’s DNA was modified by the dark matter and when he was struck by lightening, along with other various chemicals, it altered his DNA enough that he now has what is called the speed force in his system.”

“What the hell is a speed force?” Mick asks. 

“It’s like the equivalent to the force from Star Wars; force users have miniklorines in their system and that’s what allows them to use the force.” You turn to see Mick giving you a blank look. “In short, he has specialized cells that have this mutation and that’s where he gets his speed from.”

“And that fits into needing his blood exactly how?” Len asks, moving over to the desk.

You get the microscope into focus before projecting the image into the screen above it. “The speed force is presenting itself as an allele and just like any other allele or gene in the body it can be turned on or off and I need his blood-”

“In order to isolate the specific allele and possible come up with a serum to get rid of his speed.” Len finishes. 

“Exactly.”

“What?” Mick asks.

“Don’t worry about it Mick; it’s all science stuff you wouldn’t understand.” Len looks at you, who sits down at the desk. “The question is do we need to go find someone who can help create this serum?”

“You’re looking at them.” You looks into the microscope.

Len raises a brow. “You know how to do that?”

“Unlike you, I actually went to college and have a Masters in Human Physiology, Cell Biology and Pharmacokinetics. I think I know what I’m going.”

“You went to college?”

“It’s a long story. One I’m really not keen on sharing with you right now.”

“Fare enough.” Len picks up a test tube, ideally playing with it. “How long until you think you’ll have a working serum?”

You pluck the glass vial out of the alpha’s hands, setting it back down without looking away from the microscope. “You can’t rush perfection or science, but I should have a working sample done before our next job.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please feel free to leave a comment with thoughts and suggestions. Also, if you happen to see any grammar mistakes, please let me know. I try to catch them but sometimes I don't get them all. Thank you and enjoy.


End file.
